Friendship Alchemy
by NecroMancer1984
Summary: A young girl ventures into the Elric's lives and help them achieve their goal. In the end, everything changes. Will their friendship exceed everything?


Necro: I decided to take a break from writing the chapters of my story and write a one-shot…Oh, and I'm warning you, Ed and Al will be a wee bit OOC. So, Ikuto, will you do the disclaimer?

Ikuto: -_yawns and nods_- Necro does not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friendship Alchemy<strong>_

_- Flashback-_

_"We did it Al, we finally did it! We finally got our bodies back!", a boy with long blonde braided hair exclaimed as he ran and hugged the other two occupants of the room. The room was covered in broken pieces of furniture and some splatters of blood were seen here and there. A boy with short brownish-blonde hair and a girl who had brown hair in a pixie-cut smiled brightly as they hugged the other boy back. All three teens were tired from the fight they had with Dante but somehow everything managed to work out in the end._

_"Yeah, I'm happy for you guys, after three years you managed to achieve your goal", the girl said. Both of the boys looked at one another then all three of them started to laugh. All of a sudden, the room suddenly was engulfed in a bright light and all three of them found themselves right in front of the black gate. A chuckle echoed throughout the room and all of their eyes were drawn to a white figure sitting on the ground before them._

_"Congrats on your achievement Elric brothers", the figure said, it's voice sounded as if a thousand people were speaking to them from this one being, "But I'm afraid that everything came with a price". Edwards' eyes widened as he stepped in front of his little brother and the girl._

_"Price? What do you mean? We earned these bodies fair and square!", he yelled. The figure busted out laughing as it stood up and walked near them and it looked at the girl._

_"The price is not yours to pay, it's the girl's.", the figure said, chuckling, "She came here through the gates in order to help achieve your goal. And now", the gates started opening behind the figure and black disfigured hands started to shoot out towards the trio, " She has to go back through since your journey is done!". The hands grabbed the girl by her arms and legs and shot back into the gate. Before the girl lost consciousness, the scream of both of the brothers met her ears before the sound of the gates closing shutting the sound out._

_-Flashback Ends-_

Delilah Lewis was jerked out of the flashback as a hand was waving right in front of her face. She looked up to see her Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Ferguson, staring down at her.

"It's nice to see you finally join us Mrs. Lewis", she said and than walked back to the front of the classroom. Delilah shrank down in her seat in embarrassment as the sound of her classmates laughter met her ears. A few minutes later the bell rang, signaling that it was time for the students to head home. All of her classmates rushed out of the classroom, eager to get away from school and start their three day weekend. Delilah sluggishly put her stuff in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, making sure that her hair didn't get caught. She walked out of the classroom and down the hall towards her locker, her emerald eyes glazed over.

'_I wonder if all that was just a dream?_', she thought, opening up her locker and getting her Ipod and cellphone out and shutting it. She remembered the first time she encountered the Elric brothers.

_-Flashback from 1 year ago, Halloween Night-_

_Delilah ran home, her red converse hitting the cement as short puffs of air appeared out of her mouth due to the cold temperature outside. It was her favorite time of year and she was rushing home to prepare for a Halloween party that her friend Alison was holding. She opened the door and ran upstairs and shut her bedroom door. She threw her backpack onto her bed and ran towards her closet and threw the doors open to reveal the costume that she had been dying to wear when she got it._

_"I can't believe I can finally wear you", she muttered, eyeing the costume up and down. It was a vintage witches cloak with a black long sleeve dress. It also was accompanied by a black witches house with a purple ribbon surrounding the base of it. A smile appeared on her face as she grabbed the costume and hurried to her bathroom and changed into it. She looked herself in the mirror and twirled around. Next thing she knew, the lights in the bathroom started flickering and just suddenly turned off. Thinking that it was just a blackout, which was common in Central Oklahoma. She walked to the bathroom door to open it but it wouldn't budge. A blue light filled the room causing Delilah to turn around only to face a glowing hole in the middle of her bathroom and she got sucked into it, falling into a blue abyss._

_"Hey brother, do you think she is ok?", a young boy was heard asking a person who was apparent ally his brother once she regained some of her senses._

_"I don't know Al, but it's a good thing we bought her here to headquarters or else she would've died from the head wound", a older boy was heard. **'Head wound**?', she thought, **'When did I get hurt?**'. A stab of pain went through her body as she tried to sit up and open her eyes. She heard a cry of alarm from the young boy as she was gently pushed down by some cold metal of sorts._

_"Please miss, you shouldn't be moving.", the young boy asked. Delilah hesitantly opened up her eyes only to see a suit of armor and a boy who looked to be around her age standing above her on each side. She searched for the young boy and heard the voice again, except it was coming from the suit of armor._

_"Are you ok miss?", the suit of armor asked, it's glowing red eyes looked at her. 'Eyes?', she thought, 'since when did suits of armor have eyes?'. "Who are you guys?", she asked the two brothers._

_"I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my older brother Edward Elric", the suit of armor said, pointing to itself and the boy beside it. The teenage girl blinked and smiled._

_"Delilah Lewis", she said than turned her head to look at the blonde-haired boy, "So I'm guessing you are the older brother?". Edward blinked, shocked that she hadn't immediately assumed that he was the younger brother._

_"Yeah", he muttered, still frozen with shock. Delilah giggled and a rose colored blush covered Ed's face as he turned his head and huffed, causing the other two occupants to start laughing._

_~ End of Flashback~_

A smile appeared on the young girl's face as the memory appeared in her mind. She remembered the first time she met Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and the rest of the crew. She even met, much to her displeasure, Envy who took an immediate liking to her. She was happy that she managed to help the Elric brothers get their bodies back. She was so occupied with her thoughts that she bumped into a wall of warm flesh and started falling, if it hadn't been for an arm which immediately caught her around the waist.

"I am so sorry!", she exclaimed, looking up and getting back to her feet. A familiar chuckle met her ears,

"Eh, it's alright, I'm used to it", the voice said, filled with amusement. Delilah gasped as her emerald gaze met with stunning amber eyes, eyes that she thought she would never see again.

"Edward?", she whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek, to check to see if he really was there in front of her. He nodded and tears started trickling down her face as she tackled him to the ground. Edward wrapped his arms around the young girl and let her cry on him. '_I can't believe he's here, but what about Al?_', she thought than she was met by another pair of arms appearing around her waist and pulling her off the ground and Edward. Her back met another warm chest and she knew immediately it was Al. She turned around and hugged him too.

"Hey Delilah", Al whispered. Delilah laughed and grabbed the other Elric brother in her arm and hugged them both, glad to have her best friends back. In the end, it always shows that no matter which world you are in, or which time, Friendship always prevails.

* * *

><p>Necromancer: <em>-yawns lightly and realizes that she has a whole bunch of readers glaring at her<em>- I'm so sorry I haven't been updating everything. I've been so busy with college and work...and also dealing with a major writers block.

Ikuto: _-raises a delicate eyebrow and looks at her and points to the readers-_ Well, they don't look like they are going to be forgiving anytime soon.

Necromancer: -_builds a fort around her desk and hides behind it_- Read and Review please!


End file.
